Scandalous
by GamerGirlESO
Summary: Thomas has never heard of the word Kent, but sure wished he did when he sets eyes on the young master James Kent. With the memories of the Duke still in mind, Thomas decides to keep his distance and be professional, but what fun is that when James, who prefers Jimmy, is soo used to having fun with servants. Oh no, this just won't do. Love and scandal can only be the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

_Kent?_

Thomas questioned in his mind. The name was unfamiliar to him but was very familiar to the family. The Kents' were long friends of the Grantham since before Lord Grantham married. Apparently the Kents' were present and were also just married. Thomas really didn't care about all that, he was more interested in the fact he was to not only dress Lord Grantham, but the Kent's son, James.

"Why not let Alfred valet," Mrs. O'brien butted in. Mr. Carson sighed. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"I may have to agree with, Mrs. O'brien on this on, Mr. Carson," Mrs. Hughes said, "Unless Thomas thinks he can handle Lord Grantham and James Kent. I've heard he's quite a handful."

"Which is precisely why I'd prefer to keep Alfred as a footman. For people like the Kents', we must have our best."

"Then let Alfred dress his lordhsip and Thomas dress young Kent."

Mr. Carson looked at Mrs. Hughes then at Thomas.

"If His lordship is willing to replace Thomas with Alfred and Thomas has no objections," Mr. Carson said looking at Thomas.

"No, Mr. Carson," Thomas said. He was quite excited to valet for someone new, but he'd be sure to keep his wits about him this time and not fall again.

"Well then, I'll head upstairs and ask His Lordship if he'd be willing to accept Alfred as his valet for the time being until the Kents' have left."

"How long are they staying," Thomas asked.

"I believe only for three days, but the last time they were here, they stayed nearly a week. Would've stayed longer, but Lady Kent went into labor and they had to leave. Haven't been back since in fact."

Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes left the office leaving Thomas and O'brien alone.

"Thomas," O'brien said. He looked at her.

"Perhaps you can give him some pointers," O'brien said, "What ever difference we've had is behind us. All I'm asking is for you to tell him what is good to do and what is not."

"I never had help when I became his lordship's valet," Thomas stated.

"Because you never asked."

"Well then, Alfred's a big boy so surely he doesn't need his auntie to ask help for him. If he wants help then he can ask me."

O'brien glared then left the room. Thomas smiled slightly then as well left the office and prepared himself to serve this James Kent.

It was awfully cold to be standing out waiting but its what they had to do. Unfortunately, Lord Grantham was not happy about it, not to mention, the Kents' were five minutes late. Thomas took note of it as he pulled out his pocket watch to look at the time. Suddenly two black motor cars began to drive up and Thomas could not feel more relieved.

"Oh thank God," he heard Lord Grantham say. Everyone stood still and the Grantham's smiled as the cars parked in front of them. Lady Kent quickly got out of the car without waiting for Alfred to open it, so instead Alfred stood by the door.

"Oh, Cora," Lady Kent said and rushed over to hug Lady Grantham. Lady Kent was in fact a beautiful woman. Her hair was light brown and curled tight. The paint on her face was perfect and her lips were a nice shade of red. Thomas always grimaced when he saw women with coats and coats of red on their lips. Lord Kent was quite handsome. He reminded Thomas of the Duke the way he cared about his appearance. Not a wrinkle was seen nor sight of gray on his head. Thomas questioned if the Kents' were really the same age as the Grantham's or more interested in modern beauty.

"Maria," Lady Grantham said as she hugged Lady Kent. Lord Kent walked over and shook hands with Lord Grantham.

"Glad to see you've finally been able to make it to Downton," Lord Grantham said.

"Yes, every time we try, we run into trouble," Lord Kent replied.

"Speaking of trouble, I thought your son was coming along. Did something happen?"

Lord Kent turned around and sighed.

"No, he came along. He's in the car, reading a music book he purchased before we left no doubt. James!"

Alfred opened up the door to the other car and Thomas froze entirely in place. A very handsome young man walked out. Thomas took in every inch of James Kent and slightly smiled. He wore an ashy grey hat that matched with his ashy grey suit. His eyes were deep ocean blue and his skin was lightly tanned that made his eyes even deeper. His lips were full and pink, no doubt soft to the touch. Thomas swallowed as James looked over at him.

"Welcome to Downton, James," Lord Grantham said, extending out his hand. James took it and nodded.

"Thank you," James replied.

_And he's got such an angelic voice too..._ Thomas noted. What it must sound like when he moaned or cried out in pleasure. Thomas immediately stopped his thoughts from treading down that road.

_Besides, he's too young for you, _Thomas thought. But he couldn't help but let his eyes wander.

"I thank you for letting us use one of your staff to valet for James."

"No, not at all, and I'm sorry for Rodger. Will he be alright?"

"We hope so, but he got a rather nasty illness. Not even sure what it was."

"I am dreadfully sorry, so allow me to introduce Mr. Barrow," Lord Grantham said and Thomas took a step forward, "He will be looking after your son and I can say for myself he will please. He has been taking care of me as a temporary substitute for my own, and I couldn't be more pleased with Mr. Barrow."

"Ah, well then thank you," Lord Kent said, "It is dreadfully cold. Perhaps we should go inside and talk more in the warmth."

"You are absolutely right, old friend," Lord Grantham said, "Mr. Barrow will show James to his room and all your belongings will be packed away while we talk about the changes of the world."

He carried James's luggage, with Alfred to help him, up the stairs, followed by James who was reading his music book. While they walked, James tapped his fingers as he would on a piano. Thomas took note of it in curiosity. Once they finally got to the room, Thomas and Alfred set the luggage down. They both couldn't believe how much someone could pack for just a couple of days. Thomas began to put away James's clothing, while James sat down on the bed and continued to read and tap his fingers.

"How long have you worked here," James asked. Thomas jumped slightly but quickly regained himself.

"I've worked here for ten years, my lord," Thomas replied.

"Please don't call me that," James said, "And don't call me James."

Thomas turned around and looked at James, confused.

"Then, what am I to call you, sir," Thomas asked.

James smiled.

"Jimmy," he replied, "Call me Jimmy and don't say sir to me again. Well...maybe downstairs you should, but not up here. I hate being called James."

"Of course, Jimmy," Thomas said, a little uncomfortable with being so familiar but also, quite intrigued.

Jimmy smiled and Thomas blushed.

_What a beautiful smile. I wonder how many times I can make him smile._

Thomas shook his head then continued on packing Jimmy's clothes.

"My father hates it," Jimmy said, "When I make the servants call me Jimmy. They get so confused so it tends to get a little frustrating, no doubt, well...it did until he finally gave up and let them call me Jimmy. Unless there were company then I'd have to suffer in silence."

Thomas smiled at Jimmy as he set out the shoes.

"I'd get a good slap on the ear from Mr. Carson if he ever caught me calling them by their name."

Jimmy laughed.

_A wonderful laugh too._

"You poor sod, I never understood why that was. My father always says, 'Don't think of them as servants. Think of them as members of your family. You'd do anything for your family and it is our job to make sure they are taken care of while they take care of us.' Yes, such as pay them for cleaning up after us, bringing us food when we're hungry, decorating, making the beds, and even dressing us. Honestly, I don't want a valet. I have arms and I can dress myself, but father says 'Its improper. You have to have a valet."

"I'm sorry," Thomas said.

"I don't mean to insult you," Jimmy said standing up, "its just...I never understood why we need people to dress us. Are we too high and mighty we can't even touch the garments before they reach our bodies?"

Thomas laughed as well as Jimmy.

"Some believe so," Thomas answered.

"Well, I know we are supposed to provide jobs but if you don't need someone, then why have them. I wouldn't just sack the lot of them. I'd keep them on and make them do...other more useful things."

"Well, one day you are going to have to make that decision," Thomas said as he closed the wardrobe and turned to Jimmy. Jimmy made a disgusted face and looked down.

"Don't remind me. I hate being the heir of our estate. Why couldn't they find someone who wants it. I'd love to switch places and be a servant. Be useful."

Thomas laughed.

"Trust me, you don't want to be a servant."

Jimmy smiled again.

"What do you want to be," Jimmy asked.

Thomas was quite taken aback by the question. He never thought about it. He thought about improving his rank to the highest and become a butler but that was it.

"I never thought I could be anything, really," Thomas replied.

"Oh that won't do," Jimmy said and walked over to Thomas, "Surely there must've been something you dreamed about doing at one point."

Thomas thought hard about it.

"A clockmaker."

Jimmy's eyebrows shot up and he smiled.

"My, a clockmaker," Jimmy said, "Why aren't you going for it now?"

"My dad was a clockmaker, but..." Thomas didn't know how to say it. How could he tell someone as high up as Jimmy that his father threw him out on the streets after learning of the "sort" Thomas was. He searched and searched for the right words.

"...we had some differences in views and...we had a fight. I left and found a job here. All I could think about was being the best and showing my father wrong."

"I'm sorry," Jimmy said then clasped Thomas's arm, "Truly."

Thomas stood frozen at the warm touch.

"So," Jimmy said, "I do have a certain way I like things so," Jimmy leaned in closer to Thomas, "be gentle, Mr. Barrow."

Thomas's breath hitched as he looked at Jimmy's amused face. He looked into his eyes and saw nothing but amusement.

_He's playing me. _

Thomas swallowed then turned away.

"We're short a footman, " Thomas said shaking, "and I must serve as a replacement until we find one. I should be polishing silver right now so I'm afraid I must be going now, my-Jimmy."

"Oh," Jimmy said with an eyebrow raised, "Well then, I don't want to keep you from your duties."

"Good day, Jimmy," Thomas said and quickly before Jimmy could say a word back. Thomas let out a heavy breath and looked at his hands. They were shaking bad. He wanted to reach up and cup Jimmy's face, then pull him in, but he couldn't. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. Jimmy was only playing him. He was a form of entertainment during his stay.

_Spoiled brat, _Thomas thought while he made his way back downstairs.

_Thinks he can play with me, well JIMMY, you want a game...you've got a game._

* * *

Jimmy sat on his bed in a huff. Why wasn't Mr. Barrow playing along. Mr. Barrow was no doubt interested in Jimmy and it was no surprise. Jimmy was handsome. Too handsome. He could catch the eye of anyone he wanted to. He was bored and always needed some form of attention. Never really found it in his parents but his servants. His servants were the perfect source of amusement, and all sorts of fun. It was illegal, but he wouldn't get in trouble. No, he was a Kent, a well known name. It'd be a scandal, and a wonderful scandal indeed to seduce a Grantham's servant, much less, his own valet. But this one, was resistant. The way Mr. Barrow had shivered and blushed only showed Jimmy he was caught. Poor Mr. Barrow was caught in Jimmy's web. A little fly and all Jimmy had to do was wrap him in love and he only had three days to do it.

_That's the problem._

He doubted he could make Mr. Barrow fall utterly in Jimmy's spell in such a short amount of time, so he needed to get more.

_Maybe that won't be a problem. I can always ask father to stay a couple more days. Perhaps even request I show Mr. Barrow exactly the way I like things done. I'll have you Mr. Barrow. You are already trapped with no where to go. _


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas sighed and internally groaned as he helped Alfred clean the silver. Alfred was as clumsy as they come and dropped the silver tray twice. Thomas made him sit down to polish the rest. Thomas decided he might as well join him, it'd be something to keep his mind off of "Jimmy" Kent.

"Whats he like," Alfred asked. Thomas didn't look up.

"Who," he asked.

"James Kent," Alfred said, "Is he nice? Do you think he'll cause trouble? I've heard terrible things bout 'im. Did he tell you precisely how he wanted things done? Heard he's very vain."

"Who've you been asking," Thomas looked up and asked. He didn't mean to sound like a bite. He was generally curious who knew so much about Jimmy.

"Mrs. Hughes was talking to Mrs. Patmore bout it. Said he's the reason why they never got the chance to come back to Downton since."

Thomas found it interesting. Perhaps he should ask Mrs. Hughes about Jimmy.

"Well, he...doesn't talk much," Thomas lied.

"Hmm...," Alfred said then silence fell between them for a short while.

"Thank you," Alfred said. Thomas stopped polishing and looked up at him confused.

"For what," he asked.

"For helping me with this," Alfred said, "Mr. Carson said you probably wouldn't since young Kent was going to be a handful and even if you had time, he doubted you would even think to help."

Thomas smiled slightly. It wasn't unexpected to hear that. In truth, he would've avoided it at all costs, but he couldn't be near Jimmy longer than he needed too. That being said, he still needed to make a plan about him. No doubt Jimmy was going to pull what the Duke had once did, but Thomas was not going to fall for it. No, instead of him begging, he would make Jimmy beg. Make Jimmy crawl to him and then after he was done with him, turn Jimmy away...could he? Could he actually do that to Jimmy? There was something there. Something underneath Jimmy that was begging to come out. Some sort of...pain perhaps? Thomas felt a strain of guilt for thinking such, but he was still determined to show Jimmy just because of his title, he had no power over Thomas. Never would Thomas be controlled again.

"What are you smilin' at," Alfred asked. Thomas looked up at him and realized that his plan was seeping into his emotions. He snickered.

"I was just thinking of the face would make if he walked in on us," Thomas lied.

Alfred laughed.

"Yeah, it would be pretty funny. He think a demon had gotten into ya probably."

"How interesting. A demon that could make an "evil" man do good deeds."

Alfred laughed again then nodded. Thomas smiled legitimately then continued on. Surprisingly, he was...enjoying this. He's never had a joke or a conversation with one of the staff besides O'Brien. He never knew life other than plotting and smoking. A chat or a drink with a fellow staff member could be...quite fun perhaps. Thomas never tried, but perhaps he should. Nothing wrong with trying new things.

* * *

Thomas took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

_Time to play your game, Jimmy._

"Come in," Came Jimmy's voice behind the door.

Thomas entered and Jimmy, sitting in the chair by the fire looked up from a book sitting in his lap, slightly shocked to see him.

"Thomas," he asked. Suddenly realization seemed to kick into the blonde and he looked at the clock.

"Oh heavens, its that time already," he asked. Thomas glared slightly, wondering if it was a game Jimmy was playing.

"Yes, my lord," Thomas replied, "You need to be dressed for dinner."

Jimmy closed the book then stood up.

"I told you not to call me that," Jimmy said as he walked to the center of the room as Thomas went over to the wardrobe and pulled out Jimmy's dinner jacket and shirt.

"I'm sorry, Lord Kent," Thomas said, hiding his smirk.

"Not that either," Jimmy said in frustration as he began to undo his own shirt.

"Lord James then," Thomas smiled a little as his back was turned to Jimmy and as he picked up his shoes.

"You're doing it on purpose," Jimmy said, "I want to be called Jimmy."

"I'm sorry," Thomas said as he turned and went over to Jimmy and began to undo the rest of Jimmy's shirt, "But I just find that too improper."

"Since when are you proper, _Mr. Barrow,_" Jimmy growled.

"I'm always proper, _my lord. _Hard for me not to be in fact. I plan to do my job and do it well."

"So what? So you can be a butler for the rest of your miserable pathetic life?"

Thomas knew those words were supposed to hurt but they did not at all. In fact it made him smile.

"Why yes," he said, "It's what all of us since hall boys dream of."

Jimmy glared at him and sighed.

_Give up yet, Mr. Kent?_

"Well aren't you a boring lot," Jimmy said as he maneuvered his shoulders and his shirt fell to the ground. Thomas was forced to freeze as he gazed at Jimmy's smooth, toned, golden chest. Jimmy smiled slightly.

"Like what you see, Mr. Barrow?"

Thomas smiled, unable to find words.

_My God...He's gorgeous. Oh how can I resist him. He's practically giving himself to me. NO Thomas. Think of the Duke. He is like the Duke. Don't fall for it. Lust hurts you more than anything._

Thomas stood up straight and smiled deviously. Jimmy smiled slightly back, believing he was triumph.

"I've seen better," Thomas said.

Jimmy's smile fell fast and the look upon his face was as if he was slapped across the face. Thomas did all he could to not laugh at his face.

Jimmy began to bite the inside of his cheek as Thomas began to dress him. The smile did not fade from Thomas's face as he dressed Jimmy into his jacket. Once he finished tying Jimmy's tie, he began to feel slightly guilty. That was, until Jimmy opened his pretty mouth.

"You've seen better," Jimmy said, "You must've seen a lot."

Thomas did not answer, he wanted to know where Jimmy was going with this.

"Someone like you, must be a well trained and well paid professional."

Thomas snapped a look at him.

_Why you little bastard. _

"I mean, it's nothing really to brag you know," Jimmy said, "To know you were...a previous."

"Like yourself," Thomas bit back. That was another slap to Jimmy, but this seemed to hurt worse. Instead of anger, Thomas saw a flash of sadness.

_Oh dear...don't look!_

Thomas averted his gaze down and cleared his throat.

"There," he said, "All finished. I'll see you after dinner when you are ready."

Thomas quickly left the room before Jimmy could once again say anything...if he was even going to say anything. As Thomas closed the door, he couldn't help but feel bad. It was a low blow, to say to anyone really. But he did learn something, even if it was a small form of information...it was still something about the mystery of James Kent. He wished Jimmy didn't want to play games and cause scandal. He would like to talk to Jimmy, perhaps share their feelings. Maybe they had a lot more in common than they both realized. He was tempted to turn around and go up to apologize but he needed to be downstairs and so downstairs he went.

_I'll find out eventually. But I won't let his little puppy gaze of sadness trick me. It could be a trick or it could be that I truly hurt him. What a change to actually hurt someone for once...it doesn't feel as good as I've been let on._

* * *

Jimmy sat on the bed after Thomas had left. How could he have seen it.

_No, it was just a guess. I could've just laughed it off. Why didn't I?!_

Jimmy was furious now. How dare a servant talk back to him like that. Thomas had picked up something that had slipped off and was no doubt going to use it.

_I'll guilt him...I'll guilt him to bed. Make him comfort me and love me then throw him out the room like...Yes. Mr. Barrow you should've just played a long. Save a lot of time and heartbreak on your account. _

Jimmy smiled then stood up and fixed his hair the way he liked it. He looked around the room then smiled.

_I guess I better make myself comfortable. I'm going to be staying here a while._


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner was boring as usual. As much as Thomas enjoyed upstairs gossip, the upstairs spoke gossip that was less than entertaining. Thomas chose not to listen in. Instead his gaze would roll over Jimmy here and there who, like Thomas, ignored the voices around him and focused on his plate nodding every now and then when his name was said. Thomas felt bad. Not guilty really, but terrified. With one word, Jimmy could report Thomas for anything whether it be or not. He should never have talked back in any way but left the room and asked to switch with Alfred. Perhaps he'll do that, once he settled everything with Jimmy. Whether he knew it or not, Jimmy had Thomas's life in his hands, and Thomas hated that. He knew he needed to apologize before Jimmy decided to do anything. Maybe guilt Jimmy into forgetting about trying to bed a servant. Make him want to leave sooner. He still had to dress Jimmy tonight, and he prayed it would go better than this evening.

Thomas knocked on the door then entered. Jimmy was sitting in the chair gazing at the fire with a drink in hand. He didn't even look up at Thomas. Thomas closed the door and walked over to prepare Jimmy's nightclothes. He looked back over at Jimmy and he stayed in place. Thomas swallowed and took a deep breath. What was he going to say?

"I'm sorry," Jimmy said. Thomas's mouth opened a bit in surprise.

"For what," Thomas asked.

"I never should've...acted the way I did. It's not right and not fair. It was wrong of me to try and force you to do something that could endanger your job and your own life. I'm sorry for that. For being horrible."

Thomas stood there flabbergasted. No one has ever apologized for anything to him. He was truly touched.

"Th...thank you...for that," Thomas said, "I...I think I understand though."

Jimmy looked up at him as Thomas crossed over to him.

"Y..your life. It must get lonely and frustrating. Surrounded by all these people but none of them understand who you are or what you want to do."

Jimmy blinked and smiled a bit then nodded.

"It does. The servants are the only ones who have ever listened to me. I see how they can talk with one another about the events of the day. I've seen many fall in love with one another. They don't have to worry about keeping a reputation or gaining an estate and then having to marry someone you can't stand. Sometimes I wish I could trade places with them. I'd take being a footman than an heir any day."

Thomas smiled.

"Rather listen to a butler scream your ears off than your father?"

Jimmy smiled wider and nodded.

"I'd rather."

There was silence between them but the awkwardness had faded leaving a warm feeling.

"Can we start over, Thomas," Jimmy said, "I...I do like you. You understand more than anyone and I was thinking we could be friends. Sit up here and talk while I'm here. You don't have to rush back downstairs do you?"

Thomas thought for a moment then shook his head.

"I play cards with Alfred but he's rubbish."

Jimmy seemed to glow with joy.

"You play," he asked excited, "How well do you play?"

"I think I'm pretty good."

Jimmy smiled then gulped the rest of the scotch down and got up quickly.  
"I'll be the judge of that," He said and made his way over to a small bag and pulled out a pack of cards."

"Lets make it interesting," Jimmy said. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"How about every time you lose a hand, You have to take something off. Everytime I lose a hand, I have to take something off, and it can be anything. You lose, you can...take off your pocketwatch. I lose I can take off my cufflinks. Make changing more fun."

"How do I know you won't cheat and make me take off more?"

Jimmy smiled.

"You don't, so its up to you to trust me."

Thomas sighed and bit his lip. He nodded and Jimmy smiled.

"Great, and if you want you can pour you something," Jimmy said.

Thomas looked behind him at the full bottle of scotch and the other glass.

"Why the hell not," Thomas mumbled to himself while Jimmy sat on his bed and began shuffling the deck. Thomas took a quick sip of the scotch and let it warm his throat as he walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Alright," Jimmy said as he dealt, "Lets begin."

Thomas was not as good as Jimmy in cards. The first game, Thomas lost and so he removed his watch. The second hand he lost again and removed his shoes. Jimmy however lost the third one and removed one cufflink but the next hand, Thomas lost and removed his socks. Thomas had to refill his and Jimmy's glass a couple times during their game. He could already start to feel himself relax and his body was warm. Despite his victories, Jimmy proved he was a master. Now, Thomas sat in his undershirt and trousers while Jimmy sat in his white dress shirt, trousers, and shoes still intact. His sleeves were rolled up to show Thomas that he was not cheating, although it helped none to see Jimmy's bare tanned arms. Thomas and Jimmy were sharing a cigarette as well. Thomas didn't mind watching Jimmy's beautiful lips wrap around it and inhale. It nearly made Thomas shiver. Jimmy threw his cards down with a victorious smile and Thomas groaned.

"I thought you said you were a master," Jimmy said as he took a drink. Thomas placed his cards down and rolled his eyes.

"I said I was pretty good," Thomas said and sighed. He looked down. He had to chose between his trowsers or his shirt.

"Haven't got all night, Thomas," JImmy said as he took another drag.

"I know, my lord."

Jimmy winked in reply. Thomas sighed once more the pulled his undershirt over his head. He felt much better with his shirt off and a whole lot cooler. Jimmy's eyes traced all over Thomas's hairy chest. Thomas blushed and smiled.

"C'mon now, quit gawking and lets play another hand," Thomas said. Jimmy smiled and dealt as Thomas lit another cigarette. He was quite enjoying this, but he'll have to work on his skills, if and when, Jimmy comes back to Downton.

The next two hands got Jimmy out of his dress shirt and his shoes. It was as if he wasn't even trying or he was too intoxicated. Thomas was indeed very tipsy and tried to slow down on the scotch. He had to make it back to his room without making a racket.

As Jimmy laid his cards on the bed, Thomas followed, unable to focus and see clearly if Jimmy had one or not.

"Damn," Jimmy said.

_Guess I won that hand._

Jimmy quickly took off his shirt and Thomas was frozen. Once again he was forced to stare at Jimmy's perfect golden torso. Jimmy smiled a bit.

"How is it that you're getting better when you're nearly drunk," Jimmy asked. Thomas shrugged and shook his head.

"I have no idea," he slurred a bit, "I can't even see them straight."

"Really," Jimmy said, "Well if that's the case then we may have to stop. It wouldn't be fair."

Thomas nodded and moved off the bed. He tried the stand but nearly fell right over until Jimmy rushed and helped him stand up. The room was spinning and Thomas was feeling dizzy and nauseous.

"You should sit and lie down for a moment," Jimmy said, "Rest a bit before going downstairs. You wouldn't be any use to anyone with a broken neck after taking a nasty tumble."

Thomas nodded and sat heavily on the bed. Jimmy helped Thomas moved to lie down. Thomas felt like he was lying on a cloud. These beds were so comfortable. Too comfortable for what Thomas was used to, but he could get very used to this. Jimmy straddled Thomas and chuckled.

"You poor thing," He said, "I'll give it to you, you're not a lightweight."

Thomas smiled.

"I could outdrink you," he said. Jimmy smiled and leaned in.

"I'm sure you could."

Jimmy's lips hovered over Thomas's ear. Thomas took in Jimmy's scent and moaned.

"What else could you outdo me in, Thomas," Jimmy whispered then brought his lips to Thomas. Thomas lifted his head and his lips met with Jimmy's. His gloved hand grabbed Jimmy's neck as they kissed. Jimmy was an excellent kisser. The taste, the feel of his lips upon Thomas's was more than heaven was worth. He lifted his right hand and placed it on Jimmy's hip. Jimmy began grinding on Thomas causing Thomas to moan into Jimmy.

_So nice...yes...wait, no. No stop Thomas. You can't have him and he can't have you. He's playing you stop it now._

Thomas broke the kiss and moved his head away.

"No," Thomas said. Jimmy looked at him confused.

"I...I can't do this. I need to get to my room, its really late."

Jimmy shook his head.

"We don't have to do anything. Just… I just...don't want you to leave me yet. Please...why don't you just sleep in here for tonight?"

Thomas shook his head.

"Please," Jimmy asked with a sad desperate look in his fell for it and smiled.

"Alright," Thomas said, "Just for tonight. I don't think I could make it anyway."

Jimmy smiled then climbed off of Thomas. Thomas closed his eyes and felt the soft fabric cover him and felt Jimmy lay his head on Thomas's shoulder. Thomas wrapped his arm around Jimmy while Jimmy wrapped his arm around Thomas's chest. Thomas quickly fell asleep and kept his smile.

Jimmy stared at the fireplace, deep in thought. He should've forced more scotch down Thomas's throat. Patience wasn't Jimmy's expertise but he wanted Thomas and if he had to wait then he would. He looked up at Thomas. He was beautiful when he slept. Peaceful and happy. Jimmy felt a pang of guilt form in his stomach. Could he hurt this man now like he was hurt? It wasn't fair. How could he let Thomas get to him like he did. Jimmy's never had any problems luring servants into bed and more than half of them were never bothered to be used, but Thomas was different. He too had his heart broken, Jimmy could see it. They were a lot a like, just in different worlds. Thats why Jimmy had to win this. He refused to feel anything for Thomas and he would curse his heart to hell if he fell in love. No he wouldn't dare fall in love with Thomas. He was incapable of falling in love. People fell in love with him, not the other way around, and even if he did fall for Thomas, what then? What could they do about it? Unless Thomas was a secret heir or they just run away from the country with no money whatsoever, they could never be together, so what was the point. It was not fair. What was Jimmy to do now?


End file.
